User blog:FoolishMortalFOOL/R.I.P FoolishMortalFOOL
People gather around as they listenly silently to the male speaker who is reading from a book in his hands. Marcus Junior: 'I see a beautiful city and a brilliant people rising from this abyss. I see the lives for which I lay down my life, peaceful, useful, prosperous and happy. I see that I hold a sanctuary in their hearts, and in the hearts of their descendants, generations hence. It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done; it is a far, far better rest that I go to, than I have ever known. ''A bird eye's view of the people as they hold back their emotions. Whether they are still in denial, crying their hearts out, or standing up with no emotion as if they already accept what has happened. A closeup shot of a momument might explain the tense and gloomy atmosphere. The tombstone reads, "Here lies FoolishMortalFOOL. An honorable user of the Ship of Fools Wiki. He has been there since the creation of this magnificant site. He has aided the wiki to what glorious state it is today. He may have murdered many, guilty and especially the innocent. We will never forget him." A medium shot of all of the attendees is shown. They are all users of the Ship of Fools Wiki. ''One of them seem to be uttering something. The person next to him could not hear what he was attempting to say. Maybe despair has affected him so much that he lost the ability or will to speak correctly.'' Wg4: '''There There Ferno. Let it out. You can do it. Say your departing words. I'm sure he can hear you '''Ferno:.....F.......F... Wg4: What? Ferno:...........Foolish.....Mortall......FOOL Wg4: Ah huh Ferno: FoolishMortalFOOL ....... 13th turns around as he looking at the sky and hears Ferno about to say something. Caring: Where's the food? I'm hungry Meanwhile, HB is still fighting demons in hell. HB: 'I WILL BE DEATH!!! JUST YOU WAIT!!!! ''So far, he's not dead.....again.... '''Rex: I didn't even get kill him! MG: You can't kill him, I can kill him! UH:.....he forgot to add the Mini-Hadron Collider Particle Accelerator! That Idiot! WAAAAAHHHHH Rici: I.....wait a minute....what did he die from? What's the cause of death?! Gen0: Isn't it obvious? MY NIPPLE LIGHTS!!!! Gen0 shows off his Nipple Lights technique which effectively blinds everyone momentarily. Everyone else: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! WE NO WANT!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Gen0: '''SUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR '''Ferno: '''FoolishMortalFOOL is.....FINALLY DEAD!!!! WAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA '''Wg4: '''Ah? Should have known. '''Ferno: NOW I CAN BE THE WORLD GOVERNMENT COMMANDER IN CHIEF!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kai: So no one knows how he died? Senshi: I killed him......not Caring: '''Chocolate! Give it to me! Please? '''Lvdoom: I heard MJ knows MJ: Well, I did get a letter from him...it said- BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM An explosion occurs. The shockwave expels everyone 10 feet away from the FMF's tombstone. Wg4: '''What the? '''KK: '''Even when he's dead, he still tried to kill us! '''Ferno: Exactly as planned! 13th: '''Usopp! '''Caring: '''Just great! '''MJ: '''Why does the explosion had to hit in the ****?!!!!! '''Kai: You hope it hit you somewhere else? MJ: '''Hope is not the case here. '''Kai: '''That's not an answer. '''MJ: '''You're an answer! '''Drac: You're both wrong! Wg4: Yikes! Ferno has angered FMF and he's going to hunt us! I knew this day will come! Ferno: Please. I'm HELL! I would never allow him back her- ????: I'm haunting you! Ferno:..........Shoot A hand sprawns from the ground where the tombstone once stood. Another hand comes out and both hands pushes the dust aside to make a hole. From that hole, a creature of pure evil stands up. FMF: Brains! UH: '''I HAVE REVIVED HIM! ZOMBIE FMF ARISE AND OBEY ME, YOUR MASTER!!! DESTROY THEM ALL! '''Rici: So...MJ...did he really die? FMF heads towards UH and crushes his neck with his pinkie finger. UH: What the.... UH's body lands flat on the ground. UH: 'Don't worry. Just give me a few minutes to revive. ''HB crawls out from the hole that FMF first cames out of. '''HB: SO......what did I miss? Wg4: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Caring: PFftt....Big Deal. 13th drinking a cup of earl tea as everyone else reacts badly to the current situation. Kai: '''Now is not the time for fear! That comes later!....for me '''HB: '''Sigh....another normal day. '''Senshi: Yup. Rici: '''FMF, time to settle this! ''Ferno raises his arm in front of Rici to stop him. '' '''Ferno: No, it's between us. Rici acknowledges Ferno's battle spirit and allows Ferno to do his business. Gen0: NIPPLE LIGHTS!!!!!! AND COUP DE BOO!!!! UH revives and takes out a smoothie and offers it to FMF. UH: Smoothie? TMJ rushes to scene as he was late to the funeral. TMJ: Whoa, am I late for the....... TMJ looks upon the chaos.... TMJ: '....nevermind. ''Ferno shouts out to FMF '''Ferno: FMF!!!! His shout caught FMF's attention. FMF lets go of his GIANT FAIL WHALE. Wg4 is still under the whale. Ferno's fist flames up. FMF glows black light and is covered by darkness. Ferno conjures a ball made of HELL. FMF spreads out his darkness which is filled with madness, hatred, despair, death, agony, and sorrow. The power of hell and evil are about to clash. 13th still sipping his cup. 13th: This looks familar. Rici: CALLING ALL BETS! CALLING ALL BETS! Caring: FMF! Wg4 still under the whale: FMMMMFMFFMFMFMFMFF 13th: My hat. HB: '''ME! '''UH: FMF Caring: Who cares Kai: FMF KK: Neither Drac: Mihawk! Senshi: Ferno As bets are continued to be made, the forces of hell and evil finally collide resulting in a BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!! Ferno lays down flat on his ground. FMF:....so.......why was there a gravestone for me? Cara: You were dead? 13th: Why did you attack us? FMF: I always do that? Wg4: '''No comment '''FMF: '''You guys thought I was dead? '''MJ: '''Well, your letter did say you resigned....so I thought you left the wiki for good....so in a sense....dead '''FMF:....I did say I resign from my position in this wiki since I'm going to Japan but....that doesn't mean I'm leaving the wiki permamently. SO Ferno, you're the new WG CinC. And I'm one of the Gorosei now. The SOF needs a new Fleet Admiral, Admiral, and Vice-Admiral. MJ:......... Ferno:...... Gen0: Totally not super.. Wg4: '''I'm still death right? '''HB: '''NO! I AM@ '''FMF: and for that....I must punish you all... FMF takes one step foward to the users of the Ship of Fools Wiki. They took one step back out of fear. FMF: For I am vengence..... FMF takes one step foward again. They try to take one step back but reached a deadend that FMF created for his victims. FMF: I am the night. I am evil. FMF: I AM FOOLISH MORTAL FOOL''' FMF spreads his evil across the users and...... ''SILENCE'' _____________________________________________________________________________________________ So long story short. I resigned from my position as WG CinC since I'm going to Japan for about a year soon and I will be a bit more busy but still....I'M NOT LEAVING THE WIKI!!!! I mean who else will torture you guys around.........as worst as me? So that means Ferno is now the new CinC and We need a new '''Fleet Admiral Admiral Vice-Admiral So another election is in order. Everyone else: SO WHY DID YOU JUST SAY THAT IN THE 1ST PLACE INSTEAD MAKING US READ ALL OF THIS CRAP?!!!!!! FMF's Response #1 FMF:.....WAhahahahahahahahahahahah....why so serious? FMF's Response #2 FMF takes out a carrot and nibbles it. FMF: Neeeyyyyyhh...ain't I a stinker? FMF's Response #3 FMF: '''For fun! You know what else is fun? '''Everyone else: '''What? '''FMF: BOOM FMF waves his hand and everyone else selfdestructed FMF: '''Geez,......don't blow things out of proportion....WAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA '''NO RESPONSE #4! That's all you get!!! Have a nice day!!!!!....in hell Category:Blog posts